Dirty
by SamuelE8688
Summary: Der nette, knuffige John, hat eine unglaubliche obszöne Ausdrucksweise während des Geschlechtsverkehrs - Sherlock ist geschockt, und angetörnt ;) Erlaubte Übersetzung von A Slippery Sloth


**Dirt·y **

–**adjective (dirtier, dirtiest)**

Diese Geschichte wurde ursprünglich von **"A Slippery Sloth" **geschrieben, und ist im Original nachzulesen unter:

.com

Die Autorin hat mir freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis für die Übersetzung und Veröffentlichung erlaubt.

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an dieser Geschichte, oder an den Personen.

**Schmu****tz·ig **

-Steigerung (schmutziger, am schmutzigsten)

1. beschmutzt mit Dreck; verdorben; unrein: _schmutziges Geschirr._

2. ekelhaft; gemein; schäbig; verachtenswert: _jemanden reinlegen_

3. unfair; unehrlich; skrupellos; unsportlich: _ein Gerücht verbreiten_

4. obszön; pornografisch; lüstern: _sie erzählt einen schmutzigen Witz_

Gegensätze: sauber, moralisch, aufrichtig: _John Watson_

(Ausnahmedefinition: im Falle eine Verfolgungsjagd endet im Müllcontainer)

Also, zunächst einmal, der Mann trägt wirklich Strickpulli´s.

So sehr John es auch mochte, sich über Menschen, die annahmen er sei eine Art Karikatur einer `netten Person`, zu beschweren, seine Kleiderwahl vermittelte bestimmte Signale in der modernen Gesellschaft, die sogar Sherlock wahrnahm.

Doch darüber hinaus waren es andere Gründe, warum John Watson nicht als schmutzig, oder gemein betrachtet werden konnte. Er hatte für Queen und Country gekämpft; eine Kugel für England eingefangen und sich kaum darüber beschwert, nicht einmal bei seiner Therapistin. Sein Moralkodex ist tadellos, und er ist genauso tapfer, wie er loyal ist, ausgenommen, wenn es dazu kommt, dass er die, die er liebt, beschützen muss. Sherlock mochte es, zu denken, dass er einen Platz auf John´s `ich-mag-dich´Liste erobert hatte, und er könnte Beweise erbringen, die soweit gingen, das John Mycroft unbeirrbar widersprochen hatte, und er für ihn sogar einen Taxifahrer erschossen hatte.

Die einzige Ausnahme, bei der John fies sein konnte, war, wenn seine Frustrationsgrenze bis zum Limit getrieben wurde, meistens von Sherlock verursacht, und sogar dann, wirkte er eher gereizt als feindselig, und niemals ließ er dieses Gefühl länger als ein paar Minuten zu. Seine übliche Methode war es, sich aus solchen Situationen oder Geschäften einfach herauszuhalten, um so eine offene Konfrontation zu vermeiden.

John Watson war einfach beliebt, tja, tatsächlich war er ein Mann, von dem sogar verflossene Liebhaber liebevoll sprachen, wie ein mürrischer Sherlock bei Gelegenheiten herausfinden musste, bei denen er Leute wie Sarah, zufällig im Supermarkt traf („Ich muß gestehen, dass ich bestimmte Dinge von John vermisse. Was macht er den zur Zeit? Und wie geht es ihnen Sherlock? Sherlock? Wo gehen- na ja, also gut, war nett sie wieder mal zu sehen."),

oder wenn sich Billy, der von Angelo, mitteilsam fühlte und nur mal so, zum unzähligsten Mal, von dem einen fantastischen Abend, den er mit John verbracht hatte, erzählte, und der ihn „absolut ruiniert für andere Männer" hinterließ. War sein Leben wirklich so langweilig, so dass ein bisschen romantischer Geschlechtsverkehr ihn für immer ruiniert sein lassen würde? Sherlock wunderte sich bloß noch.

Auf jeden Fall, das waren die Tatsachen, gründlich beobachtet und studiert von Sherlock Holmes, und darum entsprach es einfach der natürlichen Ordnung der Dinge, dass sein Mitbewohner eine nette, angenehme, und eindeutig _makellose Art_ einer Person war.

Und egal wie sich das auch anhörte, Sherlock Holmes hatte weder ein Problem damit, noch das Verlangen, irgendetwas daran zu ändern. Nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil ein ehrenhafter, reiner John Watson vorhersehbar war. Beherrscht. Klar. Besonnen. Genauso, wie ein Assistent eines Consulting Detective sein sollte.

Wen auch immer Sherlock es schaffte zu verärgern, John glättete die Wogen in aller Höflichkeit.

Wenn Sherlock an einem Tatort einen Bock baute, John setzte die Dinge wieder gerade, so gut er konnte, und zum Besten für die anderen Beteiligten.

Wenn Sherlock geheimnisvolle Substanzen auf dem Fußboden verschüttete, John wischte sie wieder auf (allerdings nicht, ohne sich ernsthaft darüber zu beschweren).

Sherlock könnte seine getragenen Socken auf den Boden werfen, und damit rechnen, das John hier wäre, um sie aufzusammeln, diese mit seinen eigenen Sachen waschen würde und vielleicht sogar anschließend trocknen und zusammenlegen.

Das Wichtigste allerdings war, dass, wenn Sherlock gelangweilt war, John ihn in irgendeiner Weise unterhalten würde, gewöhnlich mit einer Diskussion oder einer Auseinandersetzung.

Immer.

Andererseits ist da auch noch die Problematik ihrer sich neu entwickelnden Beziehung.

Sherlock war sich ziemlich sicher, das diese Beziehung in Kürze starten würde, zumal er es endlich geschafft hatte John zu einem Single-dasein zu reduzieren. Nachdem er sorgfältigst, die häufig total absurden, sexuellen Neigungen von halb Scotland Yard, deduziert hatte, war er geradewegs froh, das John Watson der Mann ist, der er ist. Denn sie sind offensichtlich ideal füreinander. Wegen seiner allgemein eher gering ausgeprägten sexuellen Lust, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er solchen, absonderlich getarnten, Geschlechtsverkehr, wie z. B. in einer Bahn-Toilette oder in einem geheimnisvollen Sex-Verließ, mit verschiedenen Partnern, tolerieren würde können. John würde jedenfalls nicht so sein. Er ist einfach …, unkompliziert. Ausreichend für Sherlock Holmes, um Sex mit so wenig wie mögliche Anstrengung und Abscheu tolerieren zu können, so dass für John´s Bedürfnisse gesorgt wäre, und sie für immer, als perfektes Paar, zusammenbleiben könnten.

Das war der Grund, weshalb ihr erster (tatsächlich zweiter) Kuss so komplett überraschend für Sherlock kam.

Ihr Abend, begann mit Schrott-TV, langsamen, im Zwei-Finger-Such-System geschriebenen Blogeinträgen, ein bisschen Beleidigtsein, und mehr als nur ein paar sehnsüchtigen Blicken, zusammengefasst, also ein absolut normaler Abend in 221b Baker Street.

Um 23:00 Uhr, John kam gerade wieder nach unten, nachdem er mit dem Duschen fertig war, um Sherlock für diesen Abend, eine letzte Tasse Tee aufzugießen, da er wusste, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich die halbe Nacht auf sein würde, und er das zusätzliche Teein wahrscheinlich gut gebrauchen könnte. John hatte seine Schlafsachen schon angezogen, ein altes T-Shirt mit einem Loch am Halsausschnitt und eine kurze Schlafanzughose, seine blonden Haare klebten an seiner Stirn, immer noch ein bisschen feucht von der Dusche. Sherlock lag auf der Couch, den Geräuschen, die aus der Küche kamen, wie das Zischen des Wasserkochers und John´s Herumgerühre mit einem Teelöffel in einer Tasse, nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit schenkend. Dann schaltete John die Lichter in der Küche aus, so dass Sherlock nur noch das Licht einer kleinen Lampe und das des Bildschirmes hatte.

"Gute Nacht, dann.", sagte er, während er auf Sherlock zuging und der zu ihm aufschaute. Dann stand der Detective schnell auf, und weil John nicht zurückwich (schließlich hielt er ein heisses Getränk), konnte er die Wärme, die vom Körper des Doktors ausging deutlich spüren. Sie standen näher zusammen, wie John immer und immer wieder gesagt hatte, das das nicht normal für normale Leute wäre. Sherlock hoffte und erwartete, das dies eine hochprozentige Chance wäre, und John es korrekt, als einen ziemlich ungeschickten Versuch in Sachen Umwerben interpretieren würde.

John stellte die Teetasse auf den kleinen Tisch hinter ihm ab, ohne den Augenkontakt zu Sherlock zu unterbrechen. Dann hob John seine Hand, fasste Sherlock am Nacken, streckte sich, und ihre Lippen versuchten sich zu finden. John lachte ein bisschen verlegen, als sie sich bewegten und versuchten eine passende Position zu finden, und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Es war weich, zärtlich, in gewisser Weise wie John. Überraschenderweise noch nicht einmal so unangenehm. Seine Lippen schmeckten leicht nach Zahnpasta, und als sie sich von einander lösten, sah er John´s angenehm, nettes Gesicht, das ihn anstrahlte, als ob er gerade eben das beste Geschenk der ganzen Welt erhalten hätte. Dann bewegte er sich wieder näher, und jetzt umschmeichelte er Sherlock´s Mund so, dass dieser sich leicht öffnete. Als sie sich dieses Mal trennten, ging ihr Atem heftig und ihre Münder waren offen. Und dann hörte er es.

"Fuck."

Sherlock war überrascht, und zuckte zurück mit einem leicht indignierten Ausdruck, der jedoch rasch wieder verschwand, begraben wurde, unter einem anderen intensiven Kuss, der nun die volle Länge von John´s Körper dahinter stecken hatte. Es war immerhin bedeutend genug, um ihn an die Möbel hinter ihm zu drücken, das Ende des Sofa´s und die neue Ottomane zu streifen, bevor sein Rücken mit der gemusterten Tapete kollidierte. John attackierte ihn jetzt praktisch, obwohl es immer noch vorsichtig und präzise war. Sherlock konnte an einer Hand (tatsächlich an einem Finger) die Gelegenheiten abzählen, an denen er zuvor geküsst worden war, und das war mit diesem Kuss sicherlich nicht vergleichbar. Es war seine Mutter, genau genommen.

"Oh ja," hörte Sherlock John zwischen Bewegungen seiner Zunge, murmeln. Sherlock besaß nicht John´s Fähigkeiten, aber er war gut im Wiederholen, und er versuchte sein Bestes, um die Bewegungen, die John ihm zeigte, als er in seinem Mund schwelgte, zu kopieren. Er überlegte, dass er aufgebrachter sein sollte wegen dem unhygienischen Austausch von Speichel und Bakterien, aber eigentlich dachte er nur, wie gut sich das anfühlte. Er bewegte seine Hände zu John´s Kopf, nachdem sie vorher nutzlos an seiner Seite baumelten.

Plötzlich gab John ein hungriges Geräusch von sich, und Sherlock wurde von der Wand weggezogen und in eine völlig andere Richtung dirigiert. Sie küssten sich immer noch, aber es war, als ob John´s Hände sich nicht entscheiden konnten, was sie als erstes von Sherlock anfassen wollten, und seine Beine sich nicht entscheiden konnten, wohin sie sie bringen wollten. Die Hände des Detective´s griffen nach John´s fadenscheinigen, grünen T-Shirt, als sie quer durch das Zimmer taumelten, knapp am Tisch vorbei und vom Bücherregal zum Stoppen gebracht wurden. Obwohl ein beharrlich, entschlossener John sein Bein schon in einer ziemlich obszönen Weise zwischen Sherlock´s Beine gepresst hatte, kommandierte er noch zusätzlich: „Spreize deine Beine."

Sherlock antwortete mit einem leisen Geräusch, entspannte sich und ließ es zu, dass John´s Hand sein Bein ersetzte, um an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel deutlich spürbar entlang zufahren. Die Hand stoppte, neckend, verführerisch, kurz vor der Stelle, an der seine Beine zusammentrafen.

"Mhh," inhalierte John nahe an Sherlock´s Hals, und zog sie mit seiner freien Hand so nah wie möglich aneinander. „Wusstest du, dass ich dich schon den ganzen Abend riechen konnte?"

Abwehr war das erste, was er fühlte, und Verwunderung, warum John andeuten würde, das er alles andere als einwandfrei hygienisch wäre. Aber dann fuhr John fort.

"Du warst so angetörnt, nicht war? Hast an mich gedacht, während du dieses Magazin gelesen hast, Fernseh geschaut hast. Mhh, dieser satte, kräftige Geruch von Sex." Seine Hand fuhr hinauf über das anwachsende Zeichen von Sherlock´s Erregung. „Du wolltest es so verzweifelt. Immer noch, ich weiß, dass du das willst. Also komm, zeig´ es mir." Die Finger von John´s dominanter linken Hand zerrten an Sherlock´s Schlafanzughose, um sie über dessen schmale Hüften zu schieben, und er bekam auch nicht viel Unterstützung von dem wie überwältigt dastehenden Sherlock um sein Shirt aus aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Allerdings hatte John auch nur zwei Hände, und eine war damit beschäftigt, Sherlock genau da zu halten, wo er ihn haben wollte.

Sherlock reflektierte immer noch, was John gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte (hat er wirklich solche Sachen zu ihm gesagt?), so, dass er gar nicht die Zeit dafür hatte, sich peinlich berührt zu fühlen, als er von seiner Kleidung befreit wurde. Nicht das es irgendetwas gäbe, worüber er peinlich berührt sein müsste, es war eine völlig normale, biologische Reaktion und eine vollkommen, zufriedenstellende Größe. Wie auch immer, er wurde konfrontiert mit „Das ist alles was du zu zeigen hast? Oh, ich denke nicht."

"John, was...", managte er herauszupressen, bevor er John´s Finger so an seinem Mund spürte, als ob er ihn zum Schweigen bringen wollte, tatsächlich jedoch verteilte er die übriggebliebene Feuchtigkeit von ihrem Kuß vorher, über seine Unterlippe. John´s Körper folgte dem Pfad, den seine Pyjamahose genommen hatte, nach unten. In der Anstrengung sein Schlafanzugunterteil von seinem Fuß zu kicken und um einen eventuellen Sturz zu vermeiden, stieß ihm Sherlock beinahe versehentlich sein Knie ins Gesicht. Glücklicherweise war John in der Lage sein Bein festzuhalten.

Und dann nahm John... Gott, er war...

Sherlock stieß einen Schrei aus, als ob er gemartert würde, und hoffte. dass Mrs. Hudson oder die Nachbarn nicht das Schlimmste befürchteten. Er konnte sich nicht helfen; die feuchte Hitze von John´s Mund war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was er jemals zuvor verspürt hatte, war mit nichts zu vergleichen was seine unkreative Vorstellung jemals erdenken konnte. Sherlock´s Augen waren riesig und weit aufgerissen, aber er wagte es nicht nach unten zu schauen, um zu sehen, was John machte, denn dann, würde er wahrscheinlich gleich jetzt und auf der Stelle kommen. Glücklicherweise (unglücklicherweise?) stoppte diese Sensation ziemlich schnell, denn John redete schon wieder, streichelte ihn mit seiner linken Hand, und leckte jede Stelle, die nicht von seiner Hand bedeckt war, als ob er jeden Quadratzentimeter in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen wollte.

"Ich liebe deinen harten Schwanz in meinem Mund, liebe es ihn zu saugen. Ich will dich schmecken. Du willst mich füllen, nicht wahr? Denkst du, es wäre zu viel für mich um es zu schlucken?" Sherlock presste seine Augen fest zusammen und wimmerte leise vor sich hin, während er den heissen Atem an seiner Haut fühlte, als John zu ihm sprach.

Was passierte da? Was passierte mit seinem John? _Sauberer, nobler _John?

Er wusste es nicht, aber er war jetzt so angetörnt, dass er kämpfen musste, um seinen Verstand zu behalten, und bald hatte er sogar Schwierigkeiten diese einfachen Fragen in seinem hormongefluteten Hirn zu formen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Bein aus dem Weg geschoben wurde, und sah seine Pyjamahose hinter sich fliegen, auf einer Lampe landend. Dann stand John wieder vor ihm, und sie küssen sich wieder, versuchen in Richtung des, wie Sherlock annahm, Sessels zu manövrieren. Nachdem sie ihn jedoch verfehlten, und John´s Arme nur Luft fanden, taumelten sie weiter in die Küche. John´s Küsse waren so hitzig und ekstatisch, dass er die Hälfte der Zeit seinen Mund ganz verfehlte, jedoch vollkommen ungezwungen und lässig einfach ander Teile von Sherlock´s Gesicht bedachte. Es sollte unerquicklich sein, dachte Sherlock, und doch, war er immer noch so hart wie ein Fels.

"Das nächste Mal schiebe ich meinen Schwanz zwischen deine schamlosen, schlüpfrigen Lippen, ohhh yeah, weit offen, gerade wie das-" . John´s Finger waren jetzt in seinem Mund. Sherlock wusst nicht, was er tun sollte, aber er folgte der unanständigen Stimmung und er leckte an ihnen, was John nicht im mindesten zu stören schien. „Fick dich gründlich in deinen Rachen. Du wirst das alles von mir nehmen, weil du nämlich komplett mir gehörst."

Plötzlich traf das kombinierte Gewicht ihrer beiden Körper den Küchentisch mit einem heftigen Schlag, schickte teuere chemische Ausstattungsgegenstände, Besteck und Geschirr zu Boden und Sherlock hätte schwören können, dass er ein nicht allzu höfliches Klopfen an der Wand von der darunter wohnenden Mrs. Hudson hörte, bevor er taumelte und darum kämpfte, um Halt am Küchentisch zu finden.

John schaffte es ihn umzudrehen, so, dass seine Rückseite unanständig zur Schau gestellt wurde, während er sich an seine eigenen wissenschaftlichen Aufzeichnungen, die zerknittert in seiner Hand lagen, klammerte. Sein Morgenmantel wurde hochgeschlagen, wie die Röcke bestimmter Frauen im viktorianischen Zeitalter, und John´s warme Hände strichen spürbar über seinen Rücken. Er sank noch ein bißchen mehr gegen den Tisch, als John sich gegen seinen Rücken presste, um ihn festzuhalten, während er gleichzeitig an seinem Ohr knabberte.

"Aber nicht heute nacht." Was? Oh, ach ja, sie sprachen immer noch über die Sache mit dem Oralsex. „Heute Nacht werde ich meine Finger in dein heißes Hinterteil stecken, ich will fühlen, wie sich deine Muskeln um mich klammern." Sherlock wimmerte. „Ich werde dich reiben, sanft und feucht. Hast du irgendetwas da, was ich benutzen könnte?" Sherlock´s Gedankengänge funktionierten etwas verlangsamt, aber als es ihm letztendlich dämmerte, dass sie irgendeine Art Gleitmittel brauchten, fummelte er suchend, bei den Sachen, die noch am Tisch übrig waren, herum. Nichts. Wahrscheinlich war mal Olivenöl da, aber wer weiß, wo das hingerollt war. „Verdammt.", seufzte John. „Halte diesen Gedanken. Bewege dich nicht. Halt diesen hübschen Hintern genauso wie jetzt, bis ich wieder zurück bin." Urplötzlich war das Gewicht, das gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt hatte, weg, und er fühlte die Kälte an dieser jetzt unbedeckten Stelle. Er hörte das Geräusch sich schnell entfernender Füße und dann nur noch seine eigenen geschockten Atemzüge im Raum, als er zitternd über dem Tisch gebreitet da lag.

John war wieder zurück, bevor er seinen zuvor gefassten Beschluß bedauern konnte, und er wusste nicht, was er mitgebacht hatte, denn er konnte in den vorherrschenden dämmrigen Lichtverhältnissen nichts erkennen. Aber dann hörte er John´s "Guter Junge. Guter Junge." und da war ein schlüpfriger Finger, der sich in ihn hinein presste.

Er war nicht für all das vorbereitet, aber er konnte gar nicht anders, als sich nachdrücklich und leidenschaftlich noch mehr dagegen zupressen, was wiederum ein lautes Aufstöhnen, das unkontrolliert aus ihm heraus blubberte, verursachte.

"Lass mal sehen, ob wir nicht diesen Punkt finden können der dich aufheulen lassen wird, hm?"

Sherlock war für einen Moment angewidert, er _heulte _nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass er es tat, als John schnell seinem ersten Finger einen zweiten nachfolgen ließ und beide mit ärztlicher Präzision gegen seine Prostata drückte. Sherlock kümmerte sich nicht mehr länger darum, um mithalten zu können, denn jetzt war er sprichwörtlich am kämpfen um überhaupt einigermaßen atmen zu können.

Vielleicht war es ja das, was er brauchte. Allerdings hatte er nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, überhaupt, an irgendetwas zu denken, da er ohne Umstände hemmungslos mitgerissen wurde.

"Du bist überall schon ganz feucht. Du kannst nichts dagegen machen? Wirst du härter?" , fragte John als er um Sherlock herum griff und ihn mit der anderen Hand umfasste. Er streichelte beruhigend und doch fest, bewegte seine geschickten erfahrenen Finger mit schnellen Strichen über die Spitze. „Wie brauchst du es? Ist das genug für dich? Fester?" John wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, nicht das Sherlock in einer Verfassung wäre um richtig antworten zu können, und packte fester zu, was wieder ein Stöhnen verursachte.

Gott, es war so gut. Er bettelte jetzt, er war sich ziemlich sicher. Babbeln, natürlich, aber er war überzeugt, das John wusste, was er wollte.

"Es ist okay, laß dich einfach fallen. Ich kümmere mich um dich. Nur noch eine Minute, mein Consulting Detective." Die Finger zogen sich zurück, und er konnte das Geräusch von etwas das zerrissen wurde hören. Für einen Moment war er abgelenkt und seine Gedanken schwelgten im Prozess die Wohnung aufzuräumen, denn wahrscheinlich war alles komplett zerstört. Doch unmittelbar darauf war ein Objekt von beachtlicher Größe zwischen den blassen Backen seines Hinterns, das sich gegen ihn drückte, sich auf und ab bewegte, ihn in verführerischer Weise neckte. „Mach weiter.", dachte er.

"Hmm... so schön. Von wem willst du den Schwanz in dir, hm?"

„John," keuchte er.

„Von wem?", wiederholte John.

„Von dir! Deinen! Bitte John.!", antwortete Sherlock, nicht klar genug, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, das er sich anhörte, als ob er von einem anrüchigen Pornofilm hierher versetzt worden wäre.

"Komm schon, laß ihn rein. Komm zu mir, ja das ist es." Sherlock schob seinen Körper zurück, und versuchte mit einer Hand John´s Hüfte zu fassen, um den richtigen Winkel zu erwischen. Es schien, dass John genauso verzweifelt war, um richtig Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, denn letztendlich, stieß er in ihn, mit einem langsamen, vorsichtigen, jedoch entschlossenen Stoß. „Yeah, ich liebe es wenn ich zusehen kann, wenn sich dein enger fester Arsch um meinen Schwanz schmiegt. Wunderschön. Ja, wunderschön. Ich wette, du würdest alles nehmen was ich dir gebe. Ich könnte meine ganze Hand in dich stecken, und du würdest es mich tun lassen." Sherlock winselte, dann ließ er seine Stirn auf den Tisch sinken, als er ein bisschen jammerte, weil John sich wieder zurückzog. So unkomfortabel das auch war, es war unfassbar für ihn, so von John genommen zu werden. Er ist so ausgefüllt, und es fühlte sich einfach seltsam an. Aber mittlerweile bewegte sich John, und alles was er jetzt denken konnte, war, das er Liebe mit John machte.

Im Endeffekt, war es das, was er wollte, was er schon immer wollte.

Er konnte es tun.

"Das ist es. Entspanne dich, lass mich rein. Das ist es, come on." John´s Stimme war ein konstanter Strom von schmutzig-frivolen Aufforderungen. "Schieb dich zurück, auf mich. So fantastisch." Plötzlich änderte John seinen Winkel, _einfach so, _und stieß aufwärts, in einer Art, die ihn erschauern ließ und Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut erzeugte. „Ich liebe es so behaglich warm und so tief in dir zu sein. Wie lang können deine Beine dich aufrechthalten, wenn ich dich so weiter ficke, immer und immer wieder, so wie jetzt?"

Wollte John diese lächerliche Frage tatsächlich beantwortet haben? Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, aber er konnte sich auch nicht dazu bringen darüber nachzudenken, da er nichts anderes tun konnte, als bei jedem Stoß, demütigende, unverständliche Geräusche, von sich zu geben.

"Du verführerisches, scharfes kleines Ding. Ich wünschte, das ich dich für Stunden so ficken könnte. Ein und aus, so wie jetzt. Mein Schwanz verschwindet in deiner engen Höhle bis du total schlüpfrig bist, und ich in dir so gewaltig gekommen bin, das es noch Stunden danach aus dir herauströpfelt."

„Ja.", schaffte es Sherlock letztenlich auffordernd zu keuchen. Und dieses einfache Wort, schien John mit noch mehr Energie zu füllen, da er Sherlock´s dunkle Haare mit einer Hand packte und laut in seinen Nacken stöhnte.

"Ich kann dich nicht hören, wem gehörst du?", fragte er. Seine Stöße kamen jetzt so hart, dass Sherlock seine ganze Kraft aufwenden musste, um nicht vom Tisch zu fallen. Die Kante hinterließ rote Male an seinen Fingern als er sich verzweifelt dagegen krallte.

Guter _Gott. _Sarah, Billy, jeder ... er war so, so verkehrt. Es war nicht so, als ob John Watson harmlos und komfortabel wäre. Es war nicht so, als ob, wenn du mit John Watson zusammen bist, du zärtlich durch romantischen Wellen geschaukelt wirst. Nein, du wirst zerstört, von einem verdammten John-Watson-_Tsunami._

"D- du, John, natürlich du!", schrie er. John zog sich plötzlich zurück und drehte ihn herum, hob ihn auf den Tisch, als ob er eine gewichtslose Puppe wäre und nicht ein vollausgewachsener 34 Jahre alter Mann, und war fast im gleichen Augenblick wieder in ihn eingedrungen. Es fühlte sich genauso gut an, obwohl der sich an den anderen Winkel erst ein bisschen gewöhnen musste. Sherlock ließ den angehaltenen Atem leise keuchend entweichen.

"Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, wie ich kommen möchte. Du bist einfach unwiderstehlich. Ich möchte alles über dein Gesicht," John´s Hand legte sich über seine Wange, und Sherlock versuchte sie zu lecken, aber er war zu langsam, "und auch in deine Haare. Oder vielleicht zwischen deine Oberschenkel, alles über deinen Schwanz. Das würde es so schön gleiten lassen." Sherlock´s Hände hatten John´s T-Shirt bis zu seinen Unterarmen hinaufgeschoben, so das Haut gegen Haut rieb, und als John seinen Penis mit perfekten Druck fest umfasste und ihn streichelte, während dieser zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen war, und durch den Schweiß leicht gegen John´s Bauch glitt, entkam Sherlock ein kleiner gebrochener Ton.

Dann war die Hand auf einmal verschwunden und Sherlock schaute durch halbgeschlossene Augen auf, nur um zu sehen, wie John seine Finger leckte, um dann, über das dadurch verursachte Aufheulen von Sherlock, in Gekichere auszubrechen.

„Aber nein, heute nacht will ich tief in dir sein, denke ich. Denn du gehörst ganz mir und du bist einfach zu gut zu nehmen. So vollkommen unersättlich." Sherlock konnte sich nicht helfen, denn er wollte es auch, von John gekennzeichnet zu werden, und es war ihm absolut egal, in welcher Weise dieser es tun wollte.

Was sagte das über ihn? Eigentlich sollte er über ein solches Verhalten hinaus sein.

„Du liebst das, nicht wahr? Genießt du es?", fragte John atemlos. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich Antworten auf all diese Fragen erwarten, dachte Sherlock. Eigentlich sollte die Antwort offensichtlich sein, sogar für sein untrainiertes Gehirn, und schließlich ist er noch dazu ein Doktor.

"Oh, Fuck!" Da, schon wieder. Wie konnte das sein? Ehrenhafter John. Der John, der Strickpulli´s trägt und böse Leute erschießt und manchmal ein bisschen begriffsstutzig ist, aber nur weil im Vergleich mit Sherlock´s massiven Intellekt jeder auf dieser Welt ein bisschen begriffsstutzig ist. John der einzige in der ganzen Masse, der ihm etwas bedeutete ist nicht _nett, _nichtim geringsten, er ist … er ist _verdorben_ und doch liebte Sherlock jede verdammte Sekunde davon.

Es war nicht erstaunlich sprachlos zu sein, während er, zusammengefaltet wie eine Brezel, umfangen von kräftigen, schweißfeuchten Armen, die ihn todesgriffartig umklammerten, so hart gefickt wurde, um an der Stelle, an der ihre Haut zusammentraf, laute Geräusche zu erzeugen. Alles was er tun konnte war sich festzuhalten. Er war so eng gegen John gedrängt, dass er nicht einmal seinen Kopf heben konnte. Sie waren so aneinander gepresst, dass sich ihre Haare vermischten, und er John´s feuchter Atem gegen seine Schulter spüren konnte.

Er redet, realisierte Sherlock. _Er redet immer noch._

"Du! Oh Gott. Oh Gott! Nimm es. Jaaa.." Das war nicht so schmutzig, aber letztendlich genug, um Sherlock über die Klippe zu senden. Sein Verstand war für eine paar Sekunden faszinierend blank, überschwemmt von aussergewöhnlicher, unbeschreiblich starker Hingabe und Zuneigung als seine gesamte Welt über dem ekstatischen Zentrum zwischen seinen Beinen zusammenbrach und er explodierte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er gerade den Beginn des Universums neu gestaltet hätte. Er war sich sicher, dass die Geräusche, die er wahrscheinlich von sich gab, ziemlich peinlich waren, allerdings konnte er sich nicht weiter damit aufhalten, denn John´s Sprache ist zu einer einfachen Litanei von „Oh! Oh! Oh!" degradiert, und mit jedem Stoß wurde der Tisch weiter in Richtung Schrank geschoben.

"_Sherlock."_, stöhnte dann auch John euphorisch und hingerissen, momentan bewegungslos in Sherlock verharrend, während auch bei ihm die Wellen seines Orgasmus abflauten. Bald waren nur noch ihre kombinierten Atmengeräusche zu hören, als ob sie einen Marathon gelaufen wären. Im Zimmer war es warm und dämpfig, sie mussten die Temperatur um mehrere Grade hochgeschraubt haben, und sie waren beide mit Schweiß und roten Flecken, die in nächster Zeit bestimmt in blaue Flecken übergehen würden, überzogen. John gab nun leise, zufriedene Geräusche gegen Sherlock´s Schulter von sich, und Sherlock fragte sich, wann John das immer noch heftige Zittern seiner Beine auffallen würde.

"Das war... das war ... wow," sagte John beinahe andächtig. Sie küssten sich, ein zärtlicher Kuß diesmal, den Sherlock mit soviel Begeisterung, wie er trotz seiner Erschöpfung noch aufbringen konnte zu erwidern versuchte. Endlich erlaubte es John Sherlock seine Beine runterzunehmen, so dass er sich langsam und vorsichtig zurückziehen konnte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, um das benutzte Kondom diskret im Mülleimer zu entsorgen, bevor er eine Hand hob, um sie an Sherlock´s Gesicht zu legen. „Du bist so wundervoll." Er kam wieder näher, um zwischen Sherlock´s Beinen zu stehen, die immer noch müßig über die Tischkante hingen, und um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, konnte Sherlock trotz des gedämpften Lichtes, das vom Wohnzimmer herein schien, sehen, dass John errötete war. Der Arzt vermied Augenkontakt, als er sich beeilte, um eine Decke, die über dem Sessel drapiert war, zu holen, und um sie Sherlock über die Schultern zu legen. Für seinen Teil, glitt Sherlock kraftlos vom Tisch auf einen Stuhl, der vorher hastig zur Seite gestoßen worden war, sein Seidenmorgenmantel und das T-Shirt verknittert und fleckig. Gott sei Dank war der Stuhl noch nahe genug, denn Sherlock war nicht dazu in der Lage länger stehen zu können. Er kollabierte wie ein Heißluftballon, dem die warme Luft entzogen wurde, und saß dann in überwältigender Stille. John war beschäftigt den Teekessel wieder zu starten, so als ob nichts aussergewöhnliches geschen wäre.

„Tee?", fragte er. „Deiner ist wahrscheinlich in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen kalt geworden."

"Tee?", wiederholte Sherlock mit kleiner Stimme. Das war, was er zu sagen hatte, nach all dem? John runzelte die Stirn, als er zu ihm schaute.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Es war nicht zu ...grob oder so? Schmerzt es? Wenn da irgendetwas ist… Ich meine, dann kannst du mir das sagen, es würde mich nicht aufregen."

„Wa-„, Er gaffte zu John, als ob dieser eine Sexkreatur von einem anderen Stern wäre, die seinen John Watson ersetzt hatte. Wie sonst konnte er erklären, was gerade passiert war?

"Du bist sicher ein bisschen wund. Also komm. Lass mich dich ins Bett bringen. Oder wenigstens zum Sofa. Da sind weiche Kissen, auf denen du sitzen kannst." Er half Sherlock beim Aufstehen und bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer wie einen invaliden Patienten im Krankenhaus. Als Sherlock am Sofa plaziert war, wurde er plötzlich von einem Gedankenblitz erfasst.

„Wenn du … mir einen Moment gibst, würde ich-„ er wedelte seine Hand zu John´s Rücken und überlegte, was er am besten sagen könnte, um in diesem schmutzigen Spiel mithalten zu können, nun da er wieder normal atmen konnte. „Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt um auf deinem-" John stoppte mitten in seiner Bewegung. „um auf dir zu sitzen."

Hatte er das richtig gemacht? Anzüglich?

John drehte sich um. "Du meine Güte, Sherlock," erwiederte er, seine Wangen gerötet. "Also, das ist wirklich schmutzig, sogar für dich." Er lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um dann in der Küche zu verschwinden.

Und es war in diesem Moment, in dem es Sherlock mit absoluter Bestimmtheit bewusst wurde, dass John tatsächlich undefinierbar war.

Yeah, geschafft! ))

Ich hoffe, das es euch gefallen hat, und ich nicht zu viele grammatikalische, oder andere Fehler gemacht habe. Puhh


End file.
